Le Chien de mes Rêves
by Bretzel
Summary: Quand une jeune fille quelque peu gênée rencontre un chien et commence à tout lui dire ce qu'elle pense à la place de l'écrire. Ce chien utiliseratil ce qu'il sais pour faire tomber la jeune fille dans ses bras ? RLOC SBOC RLLE JPLE PPOC .. xX Bretzel
1. Calme de mes rêves

**Le chien de mes rêves**

**Chapitre 1 «On my own»**

Disclaimer: Tout appartient naturellement à J.K. Rowling … À part peut-être quelques personnages, utiles à l'histoire.

Pairing: RL/OC - SB/OC - RL/LE - JP/LE - PP/OC ... Et peut-être encore d'autres !

Note de l'auteure: C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic sur ce site et j'aimerais savoir si mon histoire plait, alors lâchez vos reviews ! Je veux tout savoir ce que vous pensez de ma petite création …

**Bretzel**

**

* * *

**

Elle était seule, assise en dessous d'un arbre, sur le bord de l'eau du grand lac qui reflétait la lumière du soleil de l'après midi. Elle écrivait dans un carnet, quelques poèmes et tout ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle le trainait toujours dans son sac, et elle avait décidé de profiter du soleil de cette belle fin de semaine pour aller penser sur le bord de l'eau. Elle venait de finir une chanson.

_On my own_

_(**Tout seul**)_

_See all those people on the ground_

_(**Je vois tous ces gens au fond**)_

_  
Wasting time..._

_(**Perdre leur temps**)_

_  
I try to hold it all inside_

_(**J'essaye de tout garder à l'intérieur**)_

_  
Just for tonight_

_(**Juste pour ce soir**)_

_  
On top of the world_

_(**Au sommet du monde**)_

_  
I'm sitting here wishing_

_(**Je suis assis ici espérant**)_

_  
The things I've become_

_(**Les choses que je suis devenue**)_

_  
But something is missing_

_(**Mais quelque chose est manquant**)_

_  
Maybe I..._

_(**Peut-être je …**)_

_  
What do I know._

_(**Mais qu'es-ce que je sais ?** )_

_And now it seems that I have found_

_(**Et maintenant il semble que j'ai trouvé**)_

_  
Nothing at all_

_(**Rien du tout**)_

_  
I wanna hear your voice out loud_

_(**Je voudrais entendre ta voix tout haut)**_

_**  
**Slow it down, slow it down_

_(**Ralenti, ralenti**)_

_  
Without it all_

_(**Sans tout ça**)_

_  
I'm choking on nothing_

_(**Je m'étouffe à rien**)_

_  
It's clear in my head_

_(**C'est clair dans ma tête**)_

_  
And I'm screaming for something_

_(**Et je crie pour quelque chose**)_

_  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all._

_(**Ne rien savoir et mieux que tout savoir**)_

_On my own_

_(**Tout seul**)_

_On my own_

_(**Tout seul**)_

_  
Without it all_

_(**Sans tout ça**)_

_  
I'm choking on nothing_

_(**Je m'étouffe à rien**)_

_  
It's clear in my head_

_(**C'est clair dans ma tête**)_

_  
And I'm screaming for something_

_(**Et je crie pour quelque chose**)_

_  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all_

_(**Ne rien savoir c'est mieux que tout savoir**)_

_On my own_

_(**Tout seul**) _

_On my own_

_(**Tout seul**)_

C'était une chanson bien triste qui voulait exprimer qu'elle se sentait un peu seule. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de personnes à qui ce confier. Dans sa maison, à part quelques amis, elle n'avait personne. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'elle était si triste. Parfois ça la rendait plus mélancolique mais d'autres fois, elle aimait mieux être seule et écrire que devoir toujours être avec tel ou telle personne et essayer de tous les comprendre tandis qu'elle voulait premièrement ce comprendre elle-même. Elle resta longtemps dans le parc en écrivant des brouillons et en regardant le monde passer. Elle regardait chaque personne et essayait de comprendre ce qu'ils vivait … Même s'ils passaient en trente secondes, elle se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vivre et penser en ce moment même, elle s'inventait pleins de choses et de raisons. Elle resta cet après-midi là longtemps à penser et écrire, ce sentant un peu seule à ce moment.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure : Voilà mon premier chapitre, et je voudrais bien quelques reviews pour m'encourager à en écrire un deuxième. Je ne sais pas du tout si ça convient et je voudrais savoir si vous aimez. Merci beaucoup. Alors c'est en bas à gauche, merci ! Prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, mais fanfcition à quelques problèmes alors je publie dès que je peux ...

**Bretzel**


	2. Dimanche de mes rêves

**Le chien de mes rêves**

**Chapitre 2 « Dimanche de mes rêves »**

Note de l'auteure: Voilà, le premier chapitre était très court, mais ce n'était qu'un petit début ordinaire qui veut rien dire .. À part présenter un peu le personnage, mais on ne connait même pas encore son nom, alors c'est le premier mot de ce chapitre ci. … En passant Jyl, m'a fait penser de dire de qui venait la chanson, c'est vrai je ne l'ai pas écrit … C'est On my own de The Used ;) !

**Bretzel**

**888888888888888888888888**

April se réveilla quand même assez tard le lendemain et s'assit dans son lit. Elle regarda tout autour, le grand dortoir circulaire. Les lits étaient faits en bois d'acajou et les draps étaient rouges, couleur de leur maison, tout comme les rideaux autour des lits. Elle ne pu voir si les trois autres filles étaient endormie ou déjà partie à cause de ces rideaux, qui pendaient du baldaquin. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, elle vue Lily Evans sortir de la salle de bain pour ensuite ouvrir la porte et sortir. Cette jeune fille était pour April, la beauté incarnée. Elle avait un visage fin et pâle encadré par de longs cheveux roux bouclés. On voyait rarement ces grands yeux verts pleurés. Elle était toujours en train de rire et savait s'amuser plus que n'importe qui d'autre. C'est lèvres étaient fine et roses toujours étirées en un sourire. Ce qui était de son caractère, elle était très gentille et attentionnée, toujours heureuse, mais quand quelque chose ne faisait pas son affaire, elle se laissait souvent emportée et elle n'écoutait qu'elle-même, ne se basant que sur ces propres idées.

April se regarda dans le miroir, pour voir si elle était présentable, même si elle ne faisait pas très attention à ce que le monde pensait d'elle. Elle était très renfermée et ne faisait pas confiance en grand monde, puisqu'elle n'avait pas souvent eu de vrais confidents, pas seulement des amis, mais des personnes à qui tout dire. Elle aurait voulue être extravertie et parler à tout le monde, mais quelque chose lui en empêchait. Elle se fichait de ce que le monde pensait de son allure, mais pas de son implication et des choses qu'elle faisait, alors elle s'effaçait le plus possible, alors personne ne la remarquait et personne ne pensait à rien à propos d'elle. Ce qui est du physique, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient jusque dans le milieu du dos qu'elle ne prenait jamais le soin d'attacher. Elle avait de beaux grands yeux noisettes qui exprimaient sa timidité mais aussi son envie de rire. Elle était très jolie, beaucoup plus qu'elle le pensait même, car elle ne le réalisait pas du tout. D'après elle, elle était une fille plus moche que la normale, et peu de personnes pourraient la trouver belle dans quelques vies qu'il soit.

Après s'être bien examiner, elle descendit dans la salle commune où il n'y avait presque personne. Elle la traversa en jetant un œil sur les personnes présentes et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner, en ce beau jour de dimanche. En entrant dans la salle, elle se dirigea vers sa table et quand elle passa pour aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Eh, April ! » c'était la voix de Lily.

« Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous » continua la rousse.

April recula et vint s'asseoir à côté de Lily. Avec elle, il y avait deux garçons. L'un d'eux marqua tout de suite la jeune fille brune. Il avait une beauté naturelle et simple. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs, châtains terne qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage pâle et sage. Ses beaux yeux dorés, d'une couleur surnaturelle, qui transmettaient son intelligence et une peur, une force inconnue la regardait. Elle eu à l'instant même en le voyant des papillons dans le ventre et un gros coup au cœur. Elle aurait voulue tout de suite lui parler, apprendre à le connaître à l'instant même, si elle n'avait pas été aussi gênée. Il souria à la fille qui le regardait aussi et elle lui rendit son sourire malgré son malaise. Elle savait que c'était l'un des Maraudeurs, mais ne savait pas son nom. Elle n'osa pas lui demander, trop mal d'être en présence de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment. Il y avait aussi un autre garçon, tout aussi beau. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir avec des reflets bleutés, qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Son visage était beau, parfait, symétrique et quelque peu basané. Ses yeux, gris, mais chaleureux étaient charmeurs et rieurs. Elle ne fît rien en le voyant, encore plus mal à l'aise devant lui. Lily prit la parole pour faire les présentations.

« Alors ça c'est Remus » dit-elle en montrant le garçon châtain. April frémit à ce beau nom. « Et lui c'est Sirius » continua-t-elle avec le gars aux cheveux noirs. « Et pour vous les gars, cette demoiselle est April Angers. »

April souria aux deux garçons et se servit à manger en ne disant toujours rien. Elle était en même année qu'eux mais seulement dans la même classe qu'eux pour les cours obligatoires. Elle n'avait surement pas les mêmes options, puisqu'elle ne les avait jamais vraiment remarqués, à part en tant que Maraudeurs, car ça tout le monde en parlait. C'est vrai par contre, que quand elle était dans sa bulle, pas grand-chose ne pouvait vraiment la déranger, mais elle aurait surement déjà eu la possibilité de remarquer quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Remus … Ils partirent une conversation entre eux, mais April n'écoutait pas vraiment, elle était plutôt occupée à manger et jeter des regards vers les deux jeunes hommes, restant emprisonnée dans ses pensées, pas très habituée de faire face à des personnes quasi-inconnues.

Elle pensa que ces personnes devaient vraiment la trouvée ennuyante puisqu'elle ne disait rien, et elle ne voulait surtout pas passer pour quelqu'un de très renfermée, même si c'était ce qu'elle était, d'une certaine façon. Elle se concentra sur leur conversation.

« Demain c'est le premier match de Quidditch à l'école » dit Remus.

« J'espère que James se concentrera sur son jeu, et non sur une belle rousse dans les estrades … » continua Sirius en lançant un regard à Lily. Elle fît la moue, étant blasée des avances de Potter.

April décida de s'incruster un peu, malgré elle.

« Qui est James ? » demanda-t-elle pas trop fort.

« Tu ne connais pas le grand James Potter ? » demanda Lily en roulant des yeux.

« Peut-être déjà entendu parler … » Répondit la brune en marmonnant.

« C'est le meilleur ami de ces deux imbéciles et un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'école … Et il a souvent la grosse tête à cause de sa popularité. » Continua-t-elle avec exaspération.

« Et il court après Lily depuis la 2e année » Rajouta Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

« Oh ! Rappelle le moi pas encore une fois ! Il peut tellement être collant parfois. Toujours en train d'essayer d'impressionner. Mais c'est qu'il l'a pas du tout … Ou peut-être juste un peu … » Dit-elle en finissant tout bas. Remus rît au malaise de Lily.

April le regarda. Il était si beau quand il riait. Elle pensa tout de suite à se ressaisir. Elle ne le connaissait même pas et elle pensait déjà tout le temps de lui. Aussi bien s'en défaire immédiatement.

Il restait encore quelques trucs dans l'assiette de la jeune fille, mais elle se leva tout de même.

« Bye, jemenvaistoutdesuite,vousreverrerplustard. » dit-elle à toute vitesse et vraiment pas fort en regardant Remus. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

Rendue dans la salle chaleureuse et bienveillante, elle monta vers son dortoir. Toutes les filles étaient parties et leurs rideaux de baldaquins étaient ouverts, quelques vêtements trainant sur leurs lits. Elle prit son carnet dans son sac en cuir noir et s'assit sur sa douillette, par terre, au pied de sa table de chevet. Elle commença à fredonner une chanson, tout en écrivant des lignes qui ne voulaient rien dire. Elle passa sa journée à faire des devoirs, tout en chantant des chansons moldues écrites au piano. Elle écrivait aussi ce qu'elle pensait dans son éternel carnet noir.

Rendu le soir, elle s'endormit tôt, dans son lit en pensant à Remus qu'elle verrait surement le lendemain.

**888888888888888888888888**

Mot de l'auteure : Ce n'est pas trop long pour un chapitre (seulement 2 pages sur Word) mais je ne voulais pas en rajouter plus, c'est seulement ça première rencontre avec Remus et Sirius et dans le prochain chapitre ce sera surement un cours avec eux en botanique plus James, Peter et Roxann. Peut-être qu'il ne sera pas plus long, je n'aime pas trop m'embarquer dans de long chapitre et j'aime mieux faire progresser mon histoire petit par petit, aussi en tant que lectrice, il faut toujours que je finisse le chapitre que je lis avant de faire autres choses, alors aussi bien faire plusieurs petits chapitres qu'un trop long interminable où on est obligé d'arrêter en plein milieu .. TT … XD … Alors voilà le premier vrai chapitre de l'histoire.

**Bretzel**


	3. Rencontre de mes rêves

**Le chien de mes rêves**

**Chapitre 3 « Rencontre de mes rêves »**

_Note de l'auteure_ : Voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez. Il n'y a rien à dire à part peut-être que c'est dans ce chapitre qu'April rencontreras le pitit chien … Alors voilà !

Aussi, je sais que l'histoire parle plutôt de Remus … Mais bon, ça sera centré sur Sirius plus tard dans l'histoire, inquiétez vous pas ;)

**8888888888888888**

April passa environ deux jours sans reparler aux deux Maraudeurs. Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré les deux autres garçons, mais elle les remarquait puisqu'ils faisaient toujours tout pour attirer l'attention. La jeune fille faisait maintenant plus attention au monde qui l'entourait puisqu'elle gardait toujours l'espoir de voir Remus dans la salle commune ou encore de le croiser dans un couloir. Dans ses cours, quand le jeune homme était assis, lui aussi dans la salle avec les trois autres Maraudeurs, April avait toujours de la misère à ce concentré, et elle pensait toujours à lui, même si elle savait qu'il ne devait pas vraiment la remarquer, puisqu'elle était toujours aussi solitaire. Elle soutenait toujours l'idée d'apprendre à le connaitre d'une façon ou d'une autre et dès qu'elle voyait une autre jeune fille rire avec lui, elle se sentait toute mal et se renfermait sur elle-même se disant qu'elle n'avait et n'aurais jamais la chance d'être près de lui et de marcher dans le parc enneigé au mois de décembre sa main dans la sienne.

Ce matin là, April se leva de bonne humeur, et de bonne heure. Elle s'habilla rapidement, pris son sac et partie dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger.

Dès qu'elle entra, elle sentit le parfum des œufs et du bacon. Cela lui donna encore plus faim.

Quand elle eu quelques pas de fait vers sa table, Lily lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre. April était surprise qu'elle l'invite une deuxième fois près d'elle. Elle s'approcha et s'assit encore une fois à côté de la jeune rousse. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que Remus avec elle et quand la brune le remarqua, son estomac fît trois tours, et elle avait étrangement moins faim qu'avant.

Il était assis devant April, regardant par les hautes fenêtres, n'ayant même pas remarqué la venue d'April. La jeune fille commença à manger après s'être servie.

« Lupin ! » dit alors Lily, pour réveiller son ami.

Le garçon sorti de sa rêverie et regarde Lily bizarrement.

« Oh Lily… Euhhh quoi ? » Dit-il n'ayant toujours pas remarqué la petite femme proche de lui. Celle-ci gardait les yeux sur son assiette, sans rien dire. Lily lança un coup de tête vers April qui ne disait rien pour faire comprendre à Remus qu'elle était là et qu'il avait le droit de la remarquer.

« Oh salut April … » dit-il avec un sourire de pardon, ce qui fît craquer la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle sourit en le voyant et rougît quelque peu.

« Salut … Remus … » dit-elle avant de continuer à manger, n'engageant pas la conversation.

Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise et décida de commencer à lui parler essayant de la mettre plus dans son élément.

« Alors … Tu es dans ma maison et dans plusieurs de mes cours, mais je ne t'avais pas remarqué avant que Lily te présente à moi. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as un malin plaisir à rester invisible ? » dit-il avec un léger sourire, la taquinant.

« Euh non, pas vraiment » Répondit-elle avec un sourire et ses grands yeux noisettes pétillants. « C'est plutôt que je préfère que le monde ne me connaisse pas et ne pense rien de moi plutôt que tout le monde me connaisse d'une mauvaise manière. » continua-t-elle pour s'expliquer.

« Et bien, tu as l'air vraiment charmante et je ne vois pas ce que quelqu'un pourrait trouver de mal en toi. » dit-il entre deux bouchées de rôties avec un clin d'œil.

Pendant ce temps, Lily c'était éclipsé allé chercher son sac dans la salle commune et les deux jeunes gens ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

April et Remus continuèrent de manger, le jeune homme complimentant la jeune fille, et elle toujours plus rose à chaque compliment. Durant ce délicieux repas, ils ne remarquèrent pas du tout le départ de la belle Lily, qui était, elle partie avertir les autres garçons de ne pas s'asseoir avec Remus, puisqu'il faisait connaissance avec la petite Angers.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup et apprirent à ce connaître un peu plus. À chaque phrase ils connaissaient un peu plus l'autre, ce qui rendit toute heureuse April. Elle était tellement joyeuse à l'idée d'avoir une vraie conversation avec Remus. Mais elle ne vit pas le temps passé et ils prirent conscience un peu tard qu'ils avaient un cours de botanique dans quelques instants, puisque Lily n'était plus là pour les remettre à l'ordre et leur indiquer l'heure. Ils remarquèrent aussi qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle et ils décidèrent de partir immédiatement vers les serres. Ils marchaient très vite, pour être surs de ne pas avoir de sanctions.

« Alors … T'aime la botanique ? » demanda la brune à Remus. Elle était moins gênée maintenant qu'ils parlaient depuis longtemps et elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la rendait pas du tout mal à l'aise quand ses amis n'étaient pas là.

« Et bien oui … Mais je préfère les sortilèges et la métamorphose. J'y suis meilleur aussi, et je trouve que ça là plus d'utilité. » répondit-il.

« C'est vrai, que ça sert pas à grand-chose la botanique, à part pour ceux qui veulent s'en servir pour un métier plus tard ». approuva-t-elle à sa réponse. Elle aimait bien qu'ils aient les mêmes idées.

Ils arrivèrent au cours, dans la serre, après avoir traversé presque tout le terrain de l'école. C'était juste un peu avant le commencement. Tout le monde était déjà là, et Lily et les autres garçons les regarda arriver ensemble …

April et Remus ne firent pas attention au regard ému et joyeux de Lily et ils s'assirent à côté sur les bancs surélevés devant les tables où reposait des millions de plantes. Le professeur Chourave entra dans la serre.

« Bonjour chers élèves ! Aujourd'hui nous allons rempoter et guérir certaines plantes qui ont failli perdre vie il n'y a pas longtemps, à cause de trop de pluie. Vous allez faire comme je vous montre, et faites attention ces plantes peuvent être dangereuse. Alors tout le monde ce mets en équipe de deux tout de suite ! »

Remus se retourna immédiatement vers April, qui eu chaud au cœur. Elle se demanda s'il voulait être avec elle parce qu'il l'aimait bien ou bien parce que Sirius ou James ne faisaient jamais le travail comme on le demandait en botanique. Elle n'y pensa plus et regarda les autres équipes autour d'elle. James s'était jeté sur Lily, qui avait un air exaspérée et qui cherchait un moyen de changer de coéquipier. Il y avait aussi Sirius qui était avec une jeune fille de Serdaigle qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Il avait l'air d'apprécier qu'elle l'admire autant. À côté de lui, il y avait Peter avec une fille de Poufsouffle qui avait l'air de 10 ans. Elle effaça ses préjugés de sa tête et écouta le professeur qui venait de reprendre la parole.

« Alors vous allez prendre une des plantes devant vous, et vous aller commencer par la déterrer et la mettre dans un nouveau pot. Ils sont en dessous de la table. Vous allez ensuite rajouter de la terre neuve, pour qu'elle soit bien stable. Attention ces plantes sont très nerveuse et ce défendes dès qu'on les touches, des tentacules sorte de leurs branches et essaient de vous immobiliser, alors un des coéquipiers attrapera ces tentacules et les attacheras du mieux qu'il peut avec une corde que je vous donnerai ici. Quand vous aurez tous fini de rempoter, je vous donnerai le reste des instructions, alors tous au travail ! »

« Je vais l'immobiliser ensuite on le changera de pot » dit Remus, se chargeant de ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile. Il alla chercher une corde que le professeur donnait et il approcha une des plantes de leur place et lui toucha, elle sortit des tentacules immenses et il essaya de tous les attraper en même temps. Il réussi bien et cette étape fut rapide. April regarda les autres pendant ce moment. Lily avait laissé James s'étouffer sous les tentacules et Chourave essayait de couper ces morceaux de plantes, avant que le jeune homme suffoque. Lily regarda Angers et commença à rire subtilement, pour pas que le professeur remarque. La rousse se tourna ensuite vers celle-ci et dit qu'elle n'avait pas réussie à tout prendre les tentacules et qu'ils s'étaient attaqués à Potter. À la place à côté d'elle, Peter était recouvert d'une substance verte et gluante. C'était le jus des tentacules, il avait dû être recouvert, mais la petite Poufsouffle l'avait surement sauvé. Maintenant elle lui souriait, toute heureuse qu'il est survécu, et que ce soit elle qui l'est sauvé. Plus loin Sirius flirtait avec la Serdaigle et ils n'avaient même pas encore touché à la plante qui attendait, calme sur la table. April re-concentra ses esprits sur sa plante et Remus. Ils devaient maintenant rempoter cette plante, ce qui était relativement facile.

« Alors .. Intéressant la matière d'aujourd'hui en botanique ? » dit Remus un peu sarcastiquement.

« Arrête ! » dit-elle en lui donnant un coup amical. « C'est super intéressant, on va avoir à faire ça toute notre vie, rie pas ! » En fait Remus riait de ce qu'elle disait et elle commença à faire pareil. C'était tellement inutile en fait ce cours.

« Après, es-ce qu'on est dans le même cours ? » demanda-t-elle, voulant encore être proche de lui.

« Je pense que oui .. Je crois qu'on a Métamorphose … Et ça c'est intéressant » répondit-il avec un sourire.

April le regardait et elle rempotait en même, ce qui n'allait pas très bien, elle était sur le bord de faire tomber le pot, mais Remus le remarqua et il passa c'est bras autour d'elle pour stabiliser les mains d'Angers et lui éviter de faire un dégât. Remus garda sa position en suspension. Ils étaient tellement proches. April, s'approcha et essaya de l'embrasser, mais il la lâcha juste avant et continua comme si de rien n'était à attacher les cordes. Elle reporta son attention sur ce qu'elle faisait et fît attention à ne rien échapper. Ils finirent vite de changer de pot la plante et attendirent les autres instructions du professeur sans parler … Remus était vraiment mal à l'aise … Et April encore plus.

« Alors maintenant jeté le sort « Ricalibum Tritatum » aux plantes et vous êtes ensuite libres de partir. »

Remus le fît et il parti ensuite. April marcha plus rapidement pour aller le rejoindre, en devançant les autres.

« Euhhhmm .. Désolé pour tantôt .. C'est correct ? » demanda April, pour que leur relation ne devienne pas gênante.

« Ouais ouais, c'est correct, c'est pas de ta faute » répondit-il sans la regarder. Ils avaient pris un raccourci pour retourner au château, alors ils n'avaient pas le chaos de tous les élèves qui retournaient à l'école.

« Attend » Elle lui prit le bras « J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange .. Pourtant… Ça n'allait pas si mal entre nous. » Angers s'inquiétait vraiment .. Elle avait peur que tout change seulement pour ça.

« Je sais que ça n'allait pas mal, et c'est pas que je t'aime pas non plus … C'est seulement que … Ben peut-être je te dirai plus tard, là je dois y'aller » Et il s'éloigna après lui avoir fait un sourire. Plus loin il se retourna. « Et pense pas que je t'aime pas » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparu entre les arbres.

Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait.

Elle avait un grand moment de libre avant le prochain cours, puisque celui de botanique avait été vraiment court. Elle se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit sur le bord d'un arbre. Elle sortie le carnet de son sac et commença à écrire ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça.

Elle écrivait depuis un moment quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit un chien tout noir qui la regardait tout tristement. Elle le regarda un instant se mettant à l'esprit tous ses détails. Ses yeux bleus et son poil tout ce qu'il y a de plus noir. Son regard avait tellement quelque chose d'humain. Elle fit le saut quand il aboya, commençant à remuer la queue. Elle jeta un bâton dans le lac et il alla le chercher à la nage. Il revint vers elle, mettant son bout de bois mouillé aux pieds de la jeune fille. Elle lui relança, se demandant s'il était en train de lire ce qu'elle écrivait quand elle le vit. Elle se défie de cette idée, puisque normalement, un chien ne sait pas lire. Elle se demanda aussi ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard… Mais n'y fit pas très attention, puisque l'animal revenait à toute allure, mettant de l'eau partout. Elle mit à l'abri son carnet pour ne pas qu'il soit tout mouillé et flatta le chien qui était maintenant à côté d'elle.

« T'es joli toi ! » dit-elle « C'est quoi ton nom ? Es-ce que t'en as un ? » et le chien aboya.

« Alors je vais t'appeler … Euhhh, Johnny .. Ça te vas quand même bien, es-ce que t'aime ? » continua-t-elle et le chien commença à lui sauter dessus, en remuant la queue et en la mouillant. Elle le fit s'asseoir de nouveau et recommença à lui parler.

« Alors, ça fait longtemps que t'es ici ? » Il n'eu aucune réaction.

« T'es vraiment mignon … Mais la je dois y'aller, alors … J'espère que je te reverrai dans le parc mon toutou… Babye » Elle lui fit une dernière caresse et alla devant la classe de métamorphose pour attendre que le cours commence.

**8888888888888888**

_Note de l'auteure_ : Alors il est plus long que les autres et ça ma pris quelques mois pour l'écrire ! C'est que je faisais beaucoup de choses et que je l'ai oublié pendant un moment mais la je suis de retour et je l'ai enfin fini les autres chapitres viendront aussi et peut-être plus vite puisque c'est les vacances ! Alors donnez moi vos commentaires en me laissant une review .. Ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas eu ! Mais c'est ma faute ça, pas la vôtre !

**Bretzel**


	4. Baiser de mes rêves

**Le chien de mes rêves**

**Chapitre 4 « Baiser de mes Rêves »**

N.d.A : Bonjouuurr tout le monde ! Désolé si je n'est pas répondue au reviews, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je les ai lues .. Et je trouve que j'en ai pas eu beaucoup ( Alors n'hésitez pas à m'en écrire pour ce chapitre !

**8888888888888888**

April passa un cours de métamorphose relativement calme. Il ne s'était rien passé de spécial, ce qui la remit un peu plus au tapis après le refus de Remus. Elle s'était assise dans le fond, à sa place habituelle, jetant des regards de loin à Lupin, et lui qui ne se retourna même pas une fois ! Avant ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire, ils se seraient assis à côté et auraient continué à parler. Elle se dit tout de suite d'arrêter de penser à cela et de dire que c'était entièrement sa faute.. C'est vrai, elle y était allée un peu vite, mais après tout, elle l'aimait.

Les deux autres cours de la journée aussi étaient vraiment ordinaires. Histoire de la magie et Runes .. Pas très intéressant hen ? .. Elle dut supporter ça et se forcer à écouté pour pouvoir réussir à faire des devoirs qui auraient de l'allure.

À la fin de la journée .. Journée pas mal ratée en passant, elle entra dans la salle commune pour aller déposé c'est choses dans son dortoir. Il y avait aussi Beth et Lily, et cette dernière vint la voir quand elle entra.

« Alors .. Avec Remus ça c'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'aime mieux pas en parler » répondit Angers sans un regard pour la rousse, en rangeant ses affaires.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça .. Il a fait quelque chose de désastreux ? » dit-elle horrifiée, comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Beth écoutait surement ce qu'elles disaient et April ne voulait surtout pas. En plus elle avait fini de ranger ses trucs. Elle sortie du dortoir, et naturellement Lily la suivit, voulant tout savoir.

« C'est seulement moi, je suis allée trop vite c'est tout. »

Lily ne répondit pas, ayant l'air un peu mal. Elles se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour manger et entrèrent dans cette salle bruyante.

« Je crois que je vais aller m'asseoir plus loin, je n'ai pas trop le gout de parler. » dit April avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, loin de tout.

Elle commença à manger, sans plus faire attention à rien … Elle n'avait juste pas le gout de manger, ni de boire, ni de parler .. De rien en fait. Lors de sa rencontre avec le chien, elle n'y pensait plus, mais maintenant la scène revenait dans son esprit à chaque secondes.

Elle fut très surprise quand Remus s'assit en face d'elle. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais surtout pourquoi venait-il lui parler s'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de le faire en cours. Elle le regarda quelque peu tristement.

« Pourquoi tu viens me voir ? » dit-elle un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

« Soit pas fachée … Je suis désolé, et tu le sais .. » il dit cela en se servant .. Apparemment il avait décidé de venir manger avec elle. April fit un moue et sourie ensuite à Lupin .. Le beau Lupin en face d'elle, après tout s'il venait la voir c'était surement parce qu'il voulait se reprendre et non la rabaissée.

« Alors t'as passé une bonne journée ? » dit-elle, redevenant normale. Après ce serait peut-être mieux d'oublier.

« C'est moi ou tu viens de changer d'attitude ? » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Ouais je viens de me rendre compte que … Euhhmm bon, as-tu passé une belle journée » répéta-t-elle.

« Non pas trop … Et toi chère Angers ? » dit-il avec un sourire de tristesse.

« Non plus .. » elle dit cela en prenant la main du jeune homme qui était sur la table, à côté de son assiette.

Ils mangèrent, en ne disant plus rien, cela passa lentement, mais elle aimait ce moment, ce n'était ni joie, ni tristesse, ni colère, rien seulement neutre. Quand elle eu finie de manger, elle se leva.

« Je vais me promener dans le parc .. J'ai rien d'autre à faire de tout façon » elle lui sourit et s'en alla, sans un mot de plus. Cela blessa Remus d'une certaine façon, mais il n'en dit rien.

April se dirigea vers la porte du grand château pour aller faire une balade dans le parc de l'école. Il n'était pas tard, et ne faisait pas encore noir, le soleil n'avait pas commencé à se coucher. Elle se promenait en pensant à tout et n'importe quoi, tout ce qui c'était passé depuis environ une semaine. Elle n'était plus seule d'une certaine façon, Lily avait l'air de l'apprécier et Remus aussi .. Elle n'avait plus ce mal qu'elle avait avant, celui de quelqu'un de désespéré qui cherche des amis .. Mais bon ce n'étaient que des amis, elle n'avait pas de confident ou de meilleur ami .. Mais elle n'était plus seule au moins, et tout cela seulement à cause d'un déjeuner.

Elle s'approcha du lac et vit le chien, Johnny, comme elle l'avait appelée, en dessous de l'arbre, regardant au loin, cherchant la rive opposé de l'étendue d'eau.

Elle s'approcha de lui en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu .. Ses oreilles avaient bougés au son de ses pas, mais il ne bougea pas lui, restant figé, regardant toujours plus loin que ce qu'il pouvait. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et commença à le flatter. Il la regarda et se rapprocha avec un aboiement.

« Je sais pas si tu pourrais me comprendre toi … » dit-elle en le regardant, le regard vide, perdu dans ses pensée, et le chien répondit en aboyant ..

« Pourquoi es-ce qu'il ne veux pas … Il m'a pourtant dit d'une certaine façon qu'il m'aimait bien, même ce n'est que depuis ce matin qu'on se connait mieux. Tu crois au coup de foudre ? Et bien moi je dis que s'en ai un … La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai réellement chaviré, je ne sais pas si c'était pareil pour lui, mais depuis je ne pense qu'à lui et cela me torture. J'aurais pas du en cours faire ça, il c'est éloigné, mais il est revenu .. Mais n'a rien dit .. Es-ce que tu comprends toi ? » Il répondit encore une fois en aboyant, mais tristement cette fois ci. Il se coucha à moitié sur elle, pendant qu'elle continuait à le flatter.

« Pourquoi est-il venu me voir s'il ne m'a pas parler … Il aurait pu tout me dire, m'expliquer, que je comprennes, que tout redevienne comme ce matin, continuer à le connaitre, et tout simplement être avec lui. Ça doit pas t'intéressé tout ça toi .. Veux-tu jouer ? »

Elle lança un bout de bois, mais le chien resta sur elle en la regardant, avec ce regard qui la transperçait, elle avait réellement l'impression d'être avec un être humain, et elle savait que ce chien comprenait malgré tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Le soleil se couchait maintenant et elle arrêta de parler, pour pouvoir admirer ce beau reflet sur le l'eau avec son nouveau confident, ou du moins pour l'instant. Elle ce sentait encore mieux que quand elle était entré dans le parc. Elle pouvait dire ses sentiments, sans parler dans le vide. Avant elle les écrivait tout le temps, mais c'est différent, personne ne t'écoute dans ce temps là, personne ne lit, ça reste encore une fois seulement pour toi.

Quand il commençait à faire noir pour de bon elle décida de rentrer. Elle ne dit rien au chien, puisqu'il ne comprendrait pas de toute façon et que cela briserait le moment. Elle entra et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Pendant ce temps, le chien s'était déplacé derrière l'arbre, et il ne ressorti pas, mais un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs entra au château pour aller manger.

April était assise dans la salle commune, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle pensait à Remus, au chien et au beau coucher de soleil. Tout ce fracassait dans sa tête dans un éclat de bonheur. Elle savait pour Remus que ça se règlerait obligatoirement. Elle avait maintenant un confident, c'était un chien, mais fort sympathique. Et puis le coucher de soleil avait était tout simplement magnifique.

Elle passa sa soirée seule, jusqu'à ce que les Maraudeurs entrent dans la pièce. James lui fit un simple signe de tête et monta. Sirius, lui un clin d'œil, et April n'en compris pas la cause, mais bon elle savait que c'était un bon dragueur, et peut-être seulement que ça lui tentait. Peter ne dit rien, elle ne le connaissait même pas. Les trois montèrent au deuxième, dans le dortoir, mais Remus vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La salle était déserte à cette heure, il devait être plus de 10h00, mais pourtant il n'y avait pas de cours le lendemain. …

Quand Remus fut assis à côté d'elle, elle le regarda et il l'embrassa, sans un mot, il lui donna un long baiser, qui voulait tout dire. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais continua. Dire que cela ne faisait qu'à peine une journée qu'ils se parlaient. Elle avait raison, c'était un vrai coup de foudre. Elle continua à l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que des questions s'imposent à son esprit. Elle se recula, reprenant ses esprits, elle posa ces questions.

« Pourquoi tu m'embrasses là et pas tantôt .. Pourquoi tu m'as pas parlé pendant le cours et le souper ? Pourquoi es-ce que tu ne m'as pas suivi dans le parc ? Pourquoi … » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car, elle avait déjà sa bouche contre la sienne. Entre deux baisers il dit.

« Il y a trop de pourquoi la dedans, et ça sert à rien de savoir »

Il la réembrassa et se leva.

« Je vais monter, on se voit demain » il déposa un bisou sur ses lèvres et monta.

April souriait comme jamais quand elle monta dans son dortoir. Elle était aux anges. Elle n'avait pas eu d'explications, mais elle n'en avait plus besoin. Elle aimait Remus et il l'aimait. Elle avait des amis et un confident .. C'était finalement une très bonne journée et loin d'être ratée. Elle monta dans le dortoir des filles et se changea. Quand Lily remarqua sa présence elle lui posa des tonnes de questions, mais April ne disait rien. Quand elle s'assit sur son lit elle dit simplement :

« Il m'a embrassé … » …

Et elle se coucha, le sourire aux lèvres … En faisant des rêves ou se mêlait le mystérieux chien et son nouvel amour.

**8888888888888888**

NdA : J'aime pas trop ce chapitre à part peut-être la fin mais je sais pas trop je suis pas sure de mon histoire .. Si elle est bonne ou pas, donnez moi vos avis par reviews. En passant Sirius va avoir bientôt rapport .. Alors enjoy !


End file.
